


In this house of Strider

by AllTheDirtyThings



Series: We are gods now [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, First time period, M/M, Mentions of sucide, Multi, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Self Loathing, Vaginal Sex, sucide attempts, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheDirtyThings/pseuds/AllTheDirtyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU I've been thinking about for awhile. Basically the Striders all exist in one house together. This AU is not going to be what I had originally planned. It's more focused on human Davesprite adjusting to his new human body and getting over his own self loathing. I intend to keep it mostly around the Striders.<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	In this house of Strider

Your name is Dirk but for the sake of simplicity everyone can just continue calling you Bro because there is a younger version of yourself who obviously shares your name. He can be 'Dirk'. Now your stuck between Dave, Dave, and Dave and deciding how to refer to which Dave. 

Davesprite says he's perfectly fine being called 'Davesprite' but that's bullshit, you've never once called him that and you aren't going to. He needs to realize that he's a person too so this 'Davesprite' title is officially off limits. He isn't too happy about your decision. As for adult Dave and his overwhelming sass you'll just call him Dick. He says he's okay with it.

Dave, your Dave, the one who completely hates you now, can stay Dave because that's the name you gave him. He doesn't even look in your direction as you speak but that's alright, he is free to hate you for what you did but he did make it out of Sburb alive. That's all that mattered. You pretty much knew he would resent you for ruining his childhood.

"David." You mutter tasting the sound as it rolls off your tongue. Its ridiculously close to Dave but it fits the bill, besides they are practically twins. Whatever it works. You don't allow David to protest his new name although he probably wouldn't have fought you on it.

Once everyone briefly gets to know one another and all the formal bullshit is out of the way the handful of Striders begins to shuffle inside, all but David who just sits on the roof trying to look tough but you know him better than that. He's so much more emotional than Dave and twice as bad at hiding it. You wait until the crew heads inside to explore the newly constructed apartment before you dash over to his side like the Prince Charming you most certainly are.

Carefully you sit down beside him not pointing out the tears leaking out from under his shades. Instead you look him over seeing the same broken boy in a new body. His wings are gone now that he's human but in exchange he received his legs. Do they actually work? Does he still have a bird pussy or did he get his dick back? He's been living as a Sprite for what, two years? Maybe it's been so long since he's had legs he has no idea how to use them or the game really fucked up and they don't function at all.

He says nothing while you reach over attempting to wrap an arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture but it feels awkward and forced because it kind of is. You put your all into it and squeeze him too tightly getting a peep of discomfort to pop out of him then you ease off. This hugging business is new to you. He looks confused which in turn confuses you, there is nothing to be confused about. Okay you're complete shit at hugs.

"Alright, what's up with you?" 

"Nothing." David flinches thinking about telling you or not. He does that thing where he looks anywhere but your direction. This does not please you so you poke his side exactly where he hates it most. "Hey!"

"Sup?" You smirk. He smiles and you forget for a second how horrible you were in Dave's early years. Just a second. 

"You're a dick."

"Nope I'm Bro. We just talked about this. So you gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

"Shouldn't you be paying more attention to Dave? He's here now it's not like you need me anymore."

Ah this again. The timing is different and the setting is way off but once again you find yourself repeating the same words that may oversimplify the situation. 

" I don't need you, you're right however, I don't need Dave either. I know that the both of you need me so I'll sick around. Besides can't a guy just want to be around his brothers? Believe it or not I do love yous."

That shuts him up like it did last time, that's okay. You set your hand on his head and ruffle his hair gently. You don't know why but you bet it's because of the bird part of his brain that finds this enjoyable, so much so that it causes him to lean into your touch. He wants the affection your willing to give and it takes mere seconds for him to cave falling into your side coiling himself around you. During that transition you noticed how his legs lacked motion. 

"Are your legs broken?" You ask, setting your arms on his back where you think they should go. An inch above the kidneys?

"I don't know." David whispers.

"Kick me." You command. He struggles to turn himself but can't do nothing more than shift his waist slightly refusing to look incapable of doing a simple task he tries again, and again, and then again. He stops afters he's red in the face and about to cry. 

Your heart breaks for him. Gently you scoop him up into your arms pulling him securely to your chest. He doesn't fight you but he doesn't really look appreciative either although you can't really blame him.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." You head down into your apartment cautious of the stairs. It's by the time you reach your door that you realize the elevator has been fixed, David points it out, that's something you never thought you'd get to see because your landlord is kind of a stupid prick. Anyway, a quick look around allows to see that hot diggity damn things have changed. 

The apartment is no more. Four doors each labeled Strider now make up the top floor. Huh, now it's a guessing game to find which one is yours. It isn't the first one, Dave yells at you and if David wasn't in your arms he would have chucked at lamp at you thus, you move on. 

Dirk is more inviting than you expected him to be but it makes sense after all you yourself absolutely hate being alone. For now this will do. You set David down on a futon much like your own then plop beside him. Dirk joins you two with a screw driver in hand and his glasses in the other. His orange eyes are bright and creamy in color almost like yours were when you where his age. Before the nightmares came waking you up out of several dead sleeps with phantom chest pains. Those were the dark ages of your life. Not like it got much better after the fact but at least you had Dave. A bright eyed baby that shit more than you drank, not to brag or anything but...you drank a lot. A lot. Double that, its how much baby Dave shat himself. He didn't pee all that much until middle school came around then he had to piss his name in the snow, he'd get so upset if he didn't get to complete his name in one sitting-standing. Although much to your credit Bro is one letter shorter than Dave, you always won at pissing contest. Fuck, why are you thinking this shit?

**Author's Note:**

> David, Davesprite no more.


End file.
